


I Want to Be Where You Are

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Fluff, Leading up to Matt/Lee, M/M, Yeah we stan dad!Vegan in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Lee and Matt go shopping with Matt's daughter Claire. Confusion ensues.





	I Want to Be Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Straight to My Head by You Me At Six. I KNOW I'm going out of order, but I finished this one during my lunch break at work and I'm too impatient to wait to post it.

**_narrative_ **

 

Lee’s current living situation is kind of weird.

See, his single dad friend Matt is having his flat redone, and needed a place for him and his adorable baby girl (a bratty six month old named Claire) to crash for a few months while the renovations and security checks went on. And past-Lee decided that letting Matt and Claire stay at his place - which has only one bedroom - was a good idea. Meaning that he and Matt have to share a bed. Which would be fine, if not for two things:

 

  1. Lee is a hopeless piece of work when it comes to feelings, and he’s got a _lot_ of feelings for Matt.
  2. Matt insists on having Claire in the same room, meaning that Lee is often woken up at odd hours by Claire needing a diaper change.



 

One day, Matt’s diaper and baby-safe food stock runs low, so they make a trip to the shops. While Lee’s trying to figure out what the difference between boy’s and girl’s diapers are (Matt told him to just pick the cheapest ones, because “the baby doesn’t really care, does she?” and girl’s diapers are a few pounds more than boy’s), Matt peruses the snack aisle.

They reconvene in front of the freezer section, where they get adult food, and Matt looks for a bottle of wine. As he’s turning over one in his hands, Lee entertains Claire, who’s become a little restless in the shopping cart, when a voice on the other end of the aisle makes him nearly jump.

 

“Lee?”

 

He turns and sees a face he hasn’t seen since he was fourteen - his mom’s younger sister, Aunt Jude. Last he could recall, Aunt Jude had moved to the States to live with a man named Antonio who was a tech developer in California. Judging by her accent, she’d just gotten back. Aunt Jude walks speedily down the aisle, a stunned look on her face. Lee can only imagine that he looks about the same.

 

“Fancy seeing you here!” She smiles. “Just got here a few days ago. I’m just stopping by, really. Tony’s got a conference in London.”

 

“Who’s this?” Lee hears Matt say.

 

“Matt, this is my Aunt Jude. Aunt Jude, this is Matt, and this little one here is Claire.” Lee pats Claire’s head, brushing her wispy brunette hair out of her face. She looks up at Jude and gurgles, mumbling a few words.

 

“Your mom never mentioned that you got married! Oh, congratulations. To be honest, I thought you’d just stay a bachelor forever.” Aunt Jude beams, before turning all of her attention to Claire, who seems just as equally intrigued with Jude as Jude is with her.

 

“We’re not… Um…” Lee starts, but his aunt has already picked Claire up out of the cart and is walking her up and down the aisle.

 

“Your aunt just made off with my kid,” Matt comments, grinning toothily. “Married, eh?”

 

“She’s not the brightest bulb in the box. Didn’t exactly get the brain genes.” Lee replies blandly.

 

“Brain genes?” Matt echoes. Lee rolls his eyes as Jude returns with Claire, now carrying the baby in her arms.

 

“Oh, your mom must be thrilled to be a grandmother!” Her eyes sparkle.

 

“She was. Our surrogate was just fantastic.” Matt interrupts Lee before he can make any clarifications, and Lee is about ready to strangle him.

 

“So, how did you two meet?” Jude asks, setting Claire down in the cart.

 

“Summer camp. We were both counselors. Just couldn’t resist this one’s cheeky smile.” Lee rolls his eyes again.

 

“We sort of eloped, sorry you didn’t get an invite.” Lee adds. “No rings, no guests, nothing.”

 

Jude laughs. “To be young and in love…” she says. “Well, it was lovely catching up with you, but Tony’s expecting me back soon. Don’t be a stranger!”

 

With that, she’s off again, and Lee turns to look at Matt.

 

“Well, now I’m gonna have to explain to me mum why Auntie Jude thinks I’ve married you Vegas-style.” He says. Matt offers a sheepish smile.

 

“To be fair, you would marry someone Vegas-style.” He replies.

 

“I absolutely would _not_.”

 

“Would too.”

 

Before Lee can retaliate, Claire gurgles, and looks like she’s about to start crying.

 

“That’s our cue to get the fuck out of here.” Matt says. Lee checks over the cart - baby-safe food, diapers, a bottle of wine, two loaves of bread, assorted vegetables, and cheese. They speed through checkout, and Claire starts to groan as Lee tries to load the car as speedily as possible.

 

By the time they’re home, Claire has cried herself to sleep, and Lee is tasked with putting her to bed while Matt gets the groceries. As they lay on Lee’s couch, watching old reruns of Bake Off, Matt looks over at Lee.

 

“Would you go out with me?” He asks. His tone is curious, non-committal.

 

“Yeah.” Lee shrugs.

 

“Will you let me take you on a date?” Matt asks. Lee looks over at him to make sure he’s serious.

 

He looks deadly serious.

 

“Who’d watch Claire?”

 

“Grace.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Matt grins and slides over, chastely pecking Lee on the forehead. They cuddle on the couch until Claire starts crying again, and bicker about who’s going to get the kid. Lee wins, and Matt gets up, off the couch.

Lee could get used to this.


End file.
